From Kunai to Arrow
by NarutoHatake-Uchiha
Summary: With his last bit of strength Naruto's sensei used a powerful technique to send the blond away from his war torn world with only one instruction "live". Two years after that event Naruto finds himself helping a young group of heroes, forming new bonds with different people and all while trying to keep his past a secret. Possible Naruto/Black Canary pairing
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: PLEASE READ:** **All right another story and another crossover. I've been reading a couple of Naruto and young justice stories lately instead of studying for my upcoming collage exams and have been inspired to do one of my own. Now this story like my other DC universe crossover will involve a lot of changes so I can tell the story I want to tell, which I will outline now (hence the PLEASE READ). Naruto will take the roll of Red Arrow, not speedy, Red Arrow. Roy Harper never existed in this world, I know that will shock some of you as he plays a big part in the young justice story line but it's what I wanted to write about. Naruto did get transported to the DC universe from his own, I will explain how in the story. Naruto only has access to a tiny portion his chakra, only enough to do the basic academy jutsu and stick to surfaces, due to his chakra network being completely messed up. Also no Kurama. I will be dropping you guy's right in the middle of it, and what I mean by this is that Naruto has already been in the DCU for 2 years. Things will be explained via flashback kind of like the TV show Arrow. Another thing, I don't have as much experience with the characters and plot of young justice so there might be some improvisation. Now Naruto's Red Arrow costume: for things like this I like to give the reader a visual base they can see instead of having to imagine things so without further ado it's based off Robin's costume from Arkham City. Differences are: all red except for belt and boots both of which are black; no cape, the hood is attached to the main body piece; gloves are the same as Gambit's from the X-men; also a red face mask like Kakashi's **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or DC comics**

**Chapter 1**

Today was to be a momentous day in the lives of four individuals but not for the reason they originally thought, although one of them wouldn't really of cared either way. Outside the Hall of Justice stood Batman, Aquaman, Flash and their sidekicks or protégé's (depending on who you asked) Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash who had arrived last. They were surrounded on both sides by members of the public taking this chance to get a rare close look at the heroes.

"Jeez I told you we would be the last to get here." Kid Flash complained whilst giving an annoyed glance to his mentor who had the decency to look sheepish.

"Yeah so much for fastest on the planet." Robin joked which brought a few chuckles form the others.

"Actually you are not last to arrive, we are still waiting for two more." Batman explained, and just as he did two more heroes walked up towards the entrance to the Hall of Justice and to the group gathered there.

One was instantly recognised by the group as Green Arrow, the other less so, although he also carried a bow and arrows. His costume was different to that of Green Arrow **(A/N: look to the author's note above for description) **with the majority of the outfit being red and he looked a couple of years older than the rest of the younger heroes. They couldn't get a good look at his face as it was blocked out by the combination of a hood and a face mask, although they did see bits of a blond fringe. Both Aqualad and Kid Flash looked upon the newcomer with confusion, whilst Robin looked decidedly less confused than his two counterparts having already been made aware of the other arrow's existence by Batman.

Wally, being the person that he is, didn't allow the confusion to last long "Hey Arrow who's the red copy-cat?"

"This is a good friend of mine, a fellow archer and hero, who patrols the streets of Chicago and keeps them safe." Oliver replied while putting his hand on the shoulder of the newcomer.

"The names Red Arrow and it's an honour to meet you all in person for the first time, Green Arrow has spoken very highly of all of you." The now identified Red Arrow spoke for the first time in a calm, almost breezy voice.

After the others introduced themselves and a rather annoying remark by Kid Flash about all the sidekicks being together, which Red Arrow took exception to but said nothing about, the group headed inside all the while hearing the remarks being made by the public who couldn't help getting some of their names wrong.

Once inside the Hall of Justice they were greeted by Martian Manhunter and escorted inside a door marked 'authorised personal only' as he along with the rest of the older heroes gave a tour around the building "Robin, Red Arrow, Aqualad, Kid Flash, welcome.

You now have unlimited access to the gym, our fully stocked Galley, and of course our library." explained J'onn.

"Make yourselves at home." Flash said as the young heroes excluding Red Arrow took a seat and put their feet up looking quite content.

As they did this the older Heroes gathered together whilst getting scanned by some machine as Batman spoke up "Quick debrief to discuss the coincidence of 4 ice villains attacking on the same day. We shouldn't be long."

Before they could go any further Red Arrow spoke up "That's it? I came here today Oliver because you said I would be joining the Justice League. Now I don't give two shits either way but I came along because it seemed important to you, abandoning my post in my city. If you would've told me that it was just to keep the youngsters happy I need not have wasted my time." Although the words used in the speech came of as scathing it was delivered in an almost bored tone of voice.

Aquaman was the first to respond "It's a first step. You've been granted access few others get."

Red Arrow just smirked under his mask and nodded his head in the direction of the public viewing area looking in on the building in response before he spoke up again "Look I don't care if it's step 129. The fact remains that you have all wasted my time." Again harsh words spoken in such a bored tone, it was beginning to confuse the young protégé's, but not the other heroes, who narrowed their eyes at his words.

Green Arrow decided to step in before things went any further "Look I know it isn't what you wanted but as Aquaman said it's a start."

Red Arrow was quick to respond to his friend "And you didn't seem to hear what I said Oliver I don't care. I don't care about your old boys club. I don't care if I'm allowed to fully join tomorrow, next Tuesday or never. I simply don't care. But you (gesturing to the others) should care, I wouldn't take this disrespect from them even if they were my mentors."

Kid Flash spoke up first in reply "Well, sure, but aren't you getting a bit ahead of yourself, I thought step one of joining was a tour of the HQ."

Red Arrow just shook his head at their naivety before retorting "Except the hall isn't The League's real HQ. I bet they never told you it's just a false front for tourists and a pit stop for catching zeta beam teleporter tubes to the real thing, an orbiting satellite called the watchtower.

Batman narrowed his eyes at Green Arrow who just held up his hands as if to say 'wasn't me.' "How do you know that? That information is available to league members only." Batman questioned suspiciously

"Oh please 'dark knight' as if you're the only one with the powers of deduction. Although I guess arrogance is to be expected from a man of your stature, isn't that right Br…."

Before Red Arrow could finish Aquaman quickly cut in "You're not helping your cause here, son."

Red Arrow rolled his eyes at the king of the sea "Spare me the patronising tone Waterworks…"

"ENOUGH!" shouted Green Arrow clearly annoyed with his young friend. "I don't mind you being angry and I don't mind you not caring or whatever, but that doesn't give you the right to be disrespectful."

"You're right, I apologize Aquaman that was, as Oliver said, disrespectful and will not happen again." Red Arrow says somewhat apologetically.

Aquaman just grunts and nods in response. Just then an alarm goes off

"Superman to Justice League. There's been an explosion at project Cadmus. It's on fire."

Batman is the first to say something in response "I've had my suspicions about Cadmus. This may present the perfect opportunity to in…" but before he could finish that sentence another call came in "Zatara to Justice League. The sorcerer Wotan is using the amulet of attan to blot out the sun. Requesting full League response."

Batman then asked Superman how serious the Cadmus situation was. After Superman told him the local authorities have it under control, Batman informed all the leaguers to rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates.

After doing that he turned to the younger heroes "Stay put."

"Whatever, it was nice meeting you all but I'm outta here. Oliver next time you call me to do something super important, make sure it's actually super important, other than that have fun with your club mates." And with that Red Arrow turns and leaves with a lazy wave behind him to his fellow heroes.

Just before the older heroes leave to go to Zatara's coordinates Batman has a quick word with Green Arrow "You should really control your boy better. Also will have to talk later about how he knows so much"

Green Arrow just shook his head before responding "He's not mine to control." And with that they disappeared off to save the world again, leaving their somewhat disgruntled and pissed off protégé's behind.

Kid Flash was the first to speak up "How are we ever supposed to be ready, to improve when they treat us like, like…"

"Sidekicks" Robin finished spitting the word out with utter disgust

Aqualad was the next to voice his disillusionment "My mentor, my king, I thought he trusted me."

"Trust? They don't even trust us with the basics! They've got a secret HQ in space!"

"What else aren't they telling us?"

Robin answered his friends question with another "I have a better question. Why didn't we leave with Red Arrow?"

After a brief pause as all parties contemplated on what Robin just said, Aqualad spoke up again "What is Project Cadmus?"

"Don't know" said Robin, "But I can find out." After he said this he turned his attention to the computer and began typing on the keyboard with blistering speed.

The computer didn't seem to appreciate his skill as a big red access denied came up on the screen, although Robin didn't seem too perturbed "Heh. Want to bet?" was his response to the computer as he began typing at an even greater pace to the amazement of his colleagues, who were even further amazed when 'access granted' came up on the screen.

"Whoa! How did you do that?" questioned Kid Flash

"Same system as the batcave." was Robin's instant response as he along with his fellow heroes began reading the file on Cadmus

"All right, Project Cadmus. Genetics lab here in D.C. That's all there is, but if Batman's suspicious…" Robin said turning to his fellow heroes "…Maybe we should investigate."

"Solve their case before they do." Aqualad said with a smirk clearly enjoying the idea "It would be poetic justice."

"Hey, they're all about justice." Wally said with his own smirk

"But they said stay put." Sighed Aqualad taking some of the energy out of the other two.

"For the blotting out the sun mission, not this!" Robin cried desperately trying to convince his two friends. Wally didn't need much convincing and was at Robin's side raring to go.

"Just like that we're a team on a mission?" questioned Aqualad still not fully swayed.

"We didn't come for a play date." Robin answered with a smirk, one that was quickly met with Aqualad's own.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx LINE BREAK xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As the young heroes ran out of the Justice Hall towards the Cadmus building they failed to notice a shadowed figure watching them as they leave

"Finally, something interesting." And with that the figure followed the young heroes making sure to stay far enough behind not to be noticed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx LINE BREAK xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The three heroes are forcibly awoken from their temporary slumber, it takes them a few minutes to gather their senses and as they do they realize that they are trapped in pods with Superman's clone, Superboy, the one who defeated all three of them after they set him free staring at them intently. He being one of the many dark secrets the group found lurking in this underground part of the Cadmus building.

"What do you want? Quit staring, you're creeping me out." Shouted Kid Flash at Superboy, as he was the first one to fully come to his senses.

"Uh, KF, how about we not tick off the guy who can fry us with a look?" said Robin nervously trying to calm down his hot headed friend.

The only one yet to speak Aqualad stared sadly at the motionless Superboy "We only sought to help you."

Kid Flash ignoring Robin's earlier warning spoke up again "Yeah, we free you, and you turn on us. How's that for grat…."

"Kid, please, be quiet now." Interrupted Aqualad sensing the importance of these moments they had alone with Superboy. "I believe our new friend is not in full control of his actions." He continued.

"Wha-what if- what if I wasn't?" replied Superboy unsurely, speaking for the first time since the four met.

Which Wally didn't miss "He can talk?"

"Yes _he_ can" responded Superboy angrily, while the other two heroes gave Kid Flash dirty looks for once again aggravating their capturer.

"Not like I said, 'it'." Wally replied defensively.

As the conversation continued between the four, talking about such things as Superboy's purpose, none of them noticed another figure stuck to the roof who had been there from the beginning.

Just as it looked like Aqualad had managed to convince Superboy to help them Dr Desmond walked in with Guardian and some genomorphs.

"No they can't, they'll be otherwise occupied. Activate the cloning process." Ordered Desmond.

But before anyone could do anything an arrow with a blunt cylindrical shaped head attached itself to the floor and subsequently exploded spreading dense smoke throughout causing the doctor and Guardian to fall to the floor and start coughing. This was soon followed by the sound of more arrows flying, which was quickly accompanied by the sound of genomorphs dropping to the floor unmoving.

Quickly a figure moved to the control panel setting the captured heroes free and after getting a good look at him they were able to recognise the mysterious figure.

"Red Arrow, old-buddy old-pal am I glad to see you." Exclaimed Kid Flash joyously.

"Thanks man." Said Robin gratefully

"Thank you." Aqualad said echoing the thoughts of his friends

"Thank me later, we're still deep in enemy territory and it's not going to be easy to escape from here." replied Red Arrow seriously

All the heroes nodded in agreement with his assessment of the situation before turning their attention to Superboy who was now looking at the four.

It was Aqualad who decided to speak up "Superboy, you live. That gives you the right to follow your own path. A weapon or a person, the choice is yours, but ask yourself, "what would Superman do?""

Aqualad's speech seemed to have the desired effect as Superboy turned around and punched Guardian into the wall "Let's go"

"You-you'll never get out of here! I'll have you back in pods before morning." Cried out Desmond as the Heroes made their leave. "Activate every genomorph in Cadmus" shouted out Desmond as he watched the heroes escape.

As the group were running many more genomorph's started to appear coming from out of the walls

"We need to make it to the elevator." Shouted Red Arrow at the front of the group. Unfortunately blocking their path was a group of giant genomorphs Kid Flash managed to hit a few all the while running around them, whilst Robin used his grapple launcher to avoid all of them.

Red Arrow leaped in the air pirouetting and launching a couple of arrows each into the back of the monsters necks, putting them down for the count and continuing on to the elevator.

Aqualad used his water-bearers to form hammers and smashed his way through. When they all reached the elevator shaft they looked back to see Superboy still fighting with the beasts

"Superboy!" shouted Aqualad, "The goal is escape! Not to bury ourselves!"

"You want escape!" Superboy bellowed, clearly in some frenzied rage as he threw one of the beasts.

Red Arrow shook his head almost in remembrance of something that happened in his past and put a stripe of paper with some weird writing on the door which soon caught fire and exploded. Both he and Robin launched their grappling lines as Kid Flash jumped onto a ledge in the elevator shaft.

By this time Superboy had re-joined them, he grabbed Aqualad and jumped into the shaft. He flew up into the air until suddenly gravity caught him and he began to fall "I-I'm falling." He whispered wide eyed.

Before he could fall any further Red Arrow fired an arrow that shot out a sticky substance pinning one of Superboy's arm's to the wall, allowing both him and Aqualad to hop down on to one of the ledges.

"Superman can fly. Why can't I fly?" Superboy questioned clearly confused and disappointed.

"Don't know, but it looks like you can leap tall Buildings in a single bound. Still cool." Wally responded to Superboy's question, trying to cheer up the clone.

"Guys," Robin interrupted, "this will have to be our exit." the rest of the group looked up to see an elevator coming down towards them. Red Arrow acted quickly firing an explosive arrow at the elevator door for the level they were currently on. All the heroes jumped through the newly opened door just in time as the elevator itself sped by.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx LINE BREAK xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After following Superboy's directions and escaping through a vent, with the help of Robin's misdirection of the enemy by hacking into the motion sensors, the group now finds itself on sub level 8.

"Well done Robin, but there are still plenty of _them_ between us and out" commented Red Arrow.

"But I've finally got room to move." Said Kid Flash excitedly before taking off up the stairwell, knocking any genomorphs out of the way with the rest following behind.

"More behind us" Robin shouted out.

"Superboy!" Red Arrow shouted behind him to the Kryptonian, who understood the almost wordless command and slammed his foot down on the stairs. It folded like a deck of cards and took all the genomorphs with it.

Up ahead Kid Flash ran out a door labelled sub-level 1 and mentally cheered when he saw stairs at the end of the hallway that would lead to their freedom. Just as he was getting close to them a metal door closed right in front of him which he preceded to run straight into.

"We're cut off from the street." Said Aqualad as he and others approached the downed Kid Flash.

"Thanks, my head hadn't noticed." Grumbled KF whilst rubbing his swore head.

"Aaah, shit" everyone turned around when they heard Red Arrow swear to find themselves surrounded by a mini army of genomorphs led by Guardian.

Just as the group was getting ready to fight they collapsed to the ground minus Superboy who seemed to be in some mental conversation with one of the genomorphs, and Red Arrow who was on one knee clutching his head in pain.

As the conversation between the two parties ended all the genomorphs stepped down, the other members of the group began to wake up, and Guardian began to regain control over his mind "Feels like fog lifting."

"Guardian?" Aqualad ventured hopefully.

"Go" he said firmly "I'll handle Desmond."

"I think not" the genomorphs scattered when they heard the voice of Dr. Desmond as he appeared out of the shadows in the hallway. "Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus!" declared the doctor madly, lifting up a vial of blue liquid and downing it before anyone had the chance to stop him. Straightaway he fell to his knees and started to shake uncontrollably whilst moaning in pain.

"Crap, I don't think we're going to like what happens next." Said Red Arrow in an even tone. His words proved to be prophetic as everyone watched in fear and amazement as Desmond grew into a large grey monster with his skin having been completely ripped apart due to the rapid expansion of the muscle on his body.

"Everyone back!" yelled Guardian as he charged the beast head on, only to be quickly dispatched into a wall and knocked unconscious.

Superboy growled at the beast before launching himself at it. He managed to get a few hits in before being smashed with an uppercut which propelled him through the roof, into the Cadmus lobby and with a roar Desmond followed him up.

"Well that's one way of going up." Red Arrow commented looking up at the hole caused by Superboy.

"You think lab coat planned that?" Kid Flash questioned.

"I doubt he is planning anything anymore." Aqualad responded solemnly.

"Come on guys enough talk lets go." Said Robin as he shot his grapple line up to the next floor, the rest following.

As soon as they got up to the next floor they had to avoid a flying Superboy who had just been tossed by the beast.

"Quickly Kid Flash distract him by running around him, me and robin will cover you." Ordered Red Arrow.

"Quickly is what I do best." Responded Kid Flash before taking off and circling the beast whilst the other two heroes fired arrows and shuriken as cover.

"Aqualad jump over Flash and hit him with all you got." Shouted Red Arrow issuing his next command.

Aqualad nodded in response and with yell ran at the beast, jumping over Kid Flash, with the arrows and shuriken missing him by centimetres and smashed the beast with his water-bearers, which rocked the monster.

Finally Red Arrow turned to Superboy who was back on his feet and just nodded at him. Understanding the silent command Superboy followed the same path as Aqualad and jacked the beast with a viscous hook, knocking it to the ground.

"Whooohoooo." Cheered Kid Flash as he and the other Heroes celebrated.

Although those celebrations where cut short when the beast slowly rose to its feet.

"We gave him are best shot and he's still getting up!" complained KF as the rest of the heroes expressions turned grim

"Uh" exclaimed Robin in frustration "What is it going to take to put this guy down. At this rate we'd have to collapse a building on top of him."

"That's actually not a bad idea Robin" said Red Arrow calmly "Guys re-group, we're going to bring the building down on top of him. Superboy destroy the support beams."

"Got it." He responded diverting his attack away from the beast to focus on the new plan

As Kid Flash and Aqualad distracted the beast Robin and Red Arrow set up the plan.

Kid Flash led the monster to the spot that Robin had marked out whilst Aqualad sprayed the ground with water. When the monster lost his balance on the water logged ground Red Arrow and Aqualad both electrocuted it before Superboy knocked it down with a massive punch. Before it could get back up again the charges for the last to beams went off and with a thunderous noise the roof collapsed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx LINE BREAK xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After making it out safely from the roof collapse, the whole Justice League showed up to inspect the damage and question the young heroes. This process involved Batman grilling the young heroes or trying to in the case of Red Arrow and an awkward interaction between Superman and Superboy which left the latter somewhat angry

"Why is it that trouble just seems to follow you around kid?" Oliver chuckled as he finished his sentence.

"It always has, why stop now?" was the response of his fellow arrow.

Before their conversation could go any further Batman spoke up, addressing the young heroes "End results aside, we are not happy. You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again."

The young group minus Red Arrow looked at each other before Aqualad spoke up in a confident tone "I am sorry, but we will"

"Aqualad, stand down." Commanded Aquaman

"Apologies, my king, but no. We did good work here tonight, the work you trained us to do. Together on our own we forged something powerful, important." Aqualad responded defiantly.

"If this is about your treatment at the hall, The 3 of you…" Flash started trying to quell the situation but was interrupted by his protégé before he could finish "The five of us and it's not."

Robin was the next to plead their case "Batman, we're ready to use what you taught us, or why teach us at all?"

"Why let them tell us what to do? It's simple. Get on board or get out of the way." Superboy's response was as bullish as his new friends had come to expect.

All eyes then turned to Red Arrow who was sitting of to the side on a piece of debris next to his friend Green Arrow.

"What? It's not like you lot can tell me what to do anyway. You can try but then I'd make you look like bigger idiots than a man fighting crime in a bat themed suit. Although it looks like one of you already beat me to that one." Red Arrow said with a growing smirk on his face. Green Arrow and some of the other heroes broke out into a little chuckle which was quickly silenced by a classic Batman glare.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx LINE BREAK xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A few days later the whole crew from the improvised Cadmus mission were gathered in Mt. Justice, along with their mentors.

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League." Explained Batman, "We're calling it into service again, since you five are determined to stay together and fight the good fight, you'll do it on League terms. Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary's in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions."

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, hold the phone there superstar." Red Arrow was first to jump in before anyone else could say anything, "You don't have any control over me. I thought I made that clear a couple of days ago but maybe my comic tone distracted you, so here it is: You don't control me, I do what I want, when I want."

Before Batman could retort he continued "The only reason I'm here is because of these guys (points his thumb at the others). They wanted me to come and asked me to join them so I agreed."

Before tensions could rise any further the arrival of a new person stopped it in its tracks.

"Who's that?" Wally questioned clearly excited by the new arrival.

"This is my niece she will be the 6th member of your team." Explained Martian Manhunter who had just arrived with a teenage girl with green skin and red hair.

Wally was quickly by the girl's side introducing himself "Welcome aboard, I'm Kid Flash that's Robin, Aqualad. It's cool if you forget their names.

"I'm honoured to be included." She replied nervously.

Robin seeing Superboy hang back called out to him "Hey, Superboy. Come meet miss M."

The now identified Miss Martian blushed as soon as she saw him "I like your t-shirt."

While this was happening Batman made his way over to Red Arrow "You and I are going to have to have a long talk." He says threateningly whilst glaring into Red Arrows eyes

"Count on it." Was all Red Arrow said in response, matching his glare

Before anything else could happen Kid Flash spoke up "Hey Red, something just occurred to me, we don't even know your name, as in your real one."

"Your right how rude of me" responded Red Arrow whilst pulling down his hood. Everyone waited in anticipation as not much was known about the mysterious second arrow. Pulling down his hood he reviled his blond hair, which had a small fringe almost reaching the eyes but was sloped upwards behind **(A/N: Jin from Tekken)** before speaking again.

"The name's Naruto"

**A/N: Phew that took longer than expected. Just some extra info, this chapter didn't really focus on Naruto specifically and you probably noticed how I didn't use his name throughout. That was because I wanted to keep the mystery around his character even though you knew who he was already. I'm thinking of having the narutoverse that Naruto came from be a slightly darker, grittier one which will affect the character. Next chapter will include some flashbacks to explain things and will be more centred on Naruto. Hope you enjoyed Fav, Follow and Review if you did or you if you didn't I don't care.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N PLEASE READ:**** It's been a while, hasn't it. Firstly I'd just like to thank everyone who supported this story, the popularity of it honestly amazed me. Secondly I'd obviously like to apologize for not updating. The way it works for me is I get a very general idea in my mind, I sit down and I type. No prep, or plan or anything. So once the muse leaves me I generally find it hard to get back into it.**

**This one is especially difficult as I've only seen a couple of episodes of YJ. This chapter will probably reflect that as I focus mainly on Naruto; Plus by taking away Red Arrow I've taken a lot of the plot. So I'm going to try and write something half decent that leads on from the last chapter. Hope it's not shit.**

**Also not sure if I mentioned it but Naruto comes from an AU elemental nations.**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own either properties used in this story.**

**Chapter 2**

_**Time Skip: One Month**_

It had been a partly frustrating month for the new team. Being baby-sitted by Red Tornado and the lack of action at first had the team thinking that this arrangement was being allowed just to keep them quiet. Although that changed somewhat when they had their first run in with a super villain, Mister Twister. Another issue causing consternation among the group was Red Arrow. Sure they all respected him and thought of him as a friend or at the very least a comrade; but the fact that he had so much more freedom than the rest of them was starting to cause some jealousy among some of the members.

Speaking of Naruto he was just coming from night on patrol, nothing major just your regular run of the mill scumbags. Entering his apartment he immediately noticed something off. Letting out a deep sigh as he threw his gear down, Naruto addressed the other presence in the room.

"Come out of the shadows Dark Knight, I know your there."

"You should be more careful, what if I was an enemy." Scolded Batman as he stepped into the light of the moon lit room.

"If you were a threat to me we wouldn't be having this conversation, and you, wouldn't be conscious." Replied Naruto.

"Arrogant"

"You're one to talk."

After a couple seconds of silence Naruto let out another deep sigh.

"What do you want Bat's, it's been a long night and I want my beauty sleep."

"You've been avoiding me." Stated Batman

"Well to be fair you are a rather spooky guy." Replied Naruto with a half a grin.

Noticing Batman's lack of amusement, (Shocker), Naruto turned to face him fully all of sudden looking a lot more serious. Before he could say anything though Batman spoke up again.

"You're a wildcard, a complete mystery. Even Oliver doesn't know your full story; where did you come from, who exactly are you, what are your goals. All of this missing information makes you a possible threat."

"You don't like me very much, do you Bruce. I have to say the feeling is somewhat mutual. But then again we both know why. It's because we're so alike."

"We're nothing alike, I don't have your eyes…..the eyes of a killer." Responded Batman, the tone in his voice rising slightly

"Ah, you see, only someone like us would notice that. We both see ourselves in the other and that spooks us. You and I both know that it wouldn't be Superman who'd be the most dangerous if a hero went rouge. The man is a sheep in wolves clothing. No, it would be you, and you see yourself in me, and that's why you see me as such a threat." Finished Naruto

Batman just gritted his teeth in response, and Naruto noticing this sighed before speaking up again.

"Look Bruce, I respect you, I really do. You don't just remind me of myself you also remind me of perhaps the two greatest men I ever knew."

"Is this your attempt to butter me up, because it's not working." Responded Batman in a sardonic tone.

"Look I'm not going to tell you the information you want but trust me it's not anything that could come back to hurt, well anyone. If you and I could find a way to co-exist instead of being at each other's throats all that scum out there wouldn't stand a chance." As Naruto was finished speaking he put out his right hand for Batman to shake.

Batman stared down at the hand before moving to the window "Report to Mount Justice tomorrow. I have a mission for you and the team."

Naruto shaking his head decided to say one more thing before Batman left.

"You know Bat's, I wasn't bullshitting you earlier. You do remind of those two men. Something to consider though; one ended up slaughtering his entire family, and the other lost everyone he ever loved."

Batman tensed visibly at the window before speaking up again "Is that some sort of threat."

Naruto shook his head again as he replied "No, not a threat, just a reminder….to both of us."

Before he finally leapt out the window Batman spoke up for a final time "You know this just leaves me with more questions and suspicions."

"I know Bat's, I know."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxLineBreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Mount Justice**_

The whole team assembled in front of a giant screen as they waited for Batman to contact them with their new mission.

"Nice to see you could finally join us Red." Commented Wally, clearly not impressed by their final teammate's apparent lack of commitment to the team.

"Not that I would put exactly like Wally but you should hang around with us more bro." said Robin adding his own opinion.

"Being around one another fosters a greater sense of team unity and understanding." Kaldur as usual being the most calm and collected of the team.

Although Superboy didn't say anything, Naruto could see from his expression that he too agreed with his teammates sentiments.

Miss Martian looked decidedly less sure having trouble picking up the vibe and also not understanding to the same degree as she wasn't present for the fight in Cadmus.

"Look guys we all have our own responsibilities…."

Before Naruto could get any further he was interrupted by Batman coming onto the screen.

"Isla Santa Prisca. This island nation is the primary source of a dangerous and illegal neosteroid- A strength enhancing drug sold under the street name Venom. Infrared heat signatures indicate their factory is still operating at full capacity, but all shipments of Venom have been inexplicably cut off. That's where this team comes in. This is a covert recon mission only. Observe and report. If the Justice League needs to intervene, it will. The plan requires two drop zones." Explained Batman

"Who's in charge?" questioned Robin

"Decide amongst yourselves. Alright team move out."

Before Naruto could turn and leave with his teammates Batman spoke up again. "Hold on Red Arrow the league has another mission for you."

The rest of the team were not happy with this new revelation and voiced their displeasure vocally.

This of course was quickly shut down by Batman with the help of Black Canary and the team was sent on its way for its own mission.

With the others gone Naruto turned to the screen with a small smirk under his mask.

"So Bruce, what ya got for me."

**A/N: ****Sorry boys and girls but we'll have to leave it there. I'm not being clever or anything I just have no clue of where to take the story next. Hopefully I can get something sorted out in the near future, 'cause I know how much some of you like this story. Anyway hope you enjoyed and see you next time. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N PLEASE READ:**** I'm Back again with another chapter and thanks again for all the support. I saw a few people commenting on the length of the previous chapter, and all I can say is that's all I could write at the time. My chapter lengths will vary depending on how good I'm feeling with the chapter I'm writing.**

**To the reviewer who complained about Naruto being nerfed, I get what you're saying and why you dislike it, but I hate OP characters, (hence my apathy towards all things Superman) and Naruto by the end of the series is OP as all hell.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the properties used in this story**

**Chapter 3**

Naruto was briefly surprised by Batman's decision to give him his own mission, but a quick thought about the situation, and knowing what he knew about the dark knight, Naruto was feeling decidedly less surprised. Especially considering his lovely escort. Speaking of, Black Canary was only a few steps behind him as the two jumped from roof top to roof top

'_Hm, very clever Bats. Giving me a little test, of both my abilities and loyalties. And who better to send with me then Dinah, some who already knows me, who already trusts me. Automatically making me less suspicious about the true nature of the mission, or at least one of the objectives.' _

The objective or target of the mission was equally if not more shrewd. The two heroes were sent to investigate possible League of Shadows activities in Star City.

'_Batman knows two things for certain about me: one, I seemingly came from out of nowhere; two, I have prodigious combat skills. I being a League of Shadows operative is not a bad guess.' _ Naruto could only smirk under his mask. That man really was something else.

What Naruto also knew though was that Batman wouldn't waste resources on some fake test, which meant that this was the real deal.

"Penny for you thoughts Naruto." Dinah spoke up, breaking the long standing silence between them since their mission began. They had yet to make it to the docks the target area for the mission.

"Hn, how about two mill' and you'll have yourself a deal." Replied Naruto

Canary could only shake her head. Typical Naruto, always divert attention with humour and that flippant attitude of his.

"I heard you had a heart to heart with the bat." Said Dinah

"Oh you did, did you?"

"Yes I did and from what I can gather he seemed, well I wouldn't say pleased, but he does seem somewhat less suspicious of you." Dinah continued wanting to see what his reaction would be to the news.

"Is that why he sent me on a mission to test both my abilities and loyalties?" questioned Naruto looking back at Dinah for the first time, and seeing the obvious surprise on her face.

"Oh come on don't look so surprised, you guys are a hundred years too early to pull the wool over my eyes." he finished, focusing his gaze back ahead.

Dinah was quick to get over her initial surprise, she wasn't told anything about this being a test. But if she thought about it did make some sense. She was a bit insulted that Naruto presumed she was in on it, but instead of focusing on that she decided to change track with the conversation.

"He also mentioned something about two great men you admire. One apparently killed his whole family. Not what I would think of as great role model material. So, do you wanna talk about that?"

"Depends on whom I'm speaking to. My friend; the Justice League member; or the shrink…"

Okay, Naruto was really starting to piss her off with that attitude of his. First thinking she was spying on him for Batman and now this.

"….Anyway we should be focusing on the mission not having useless chit chat."

'_Okay, that's it!' _Dinah thought her patience with Naruto finally running out.

As they leapt to the next building Canary tried to knock Naruto's head off with a spinning back kick. Naruto saw it coming though and brought his hands up in time to protect his head, though the blow did send him skidding back. Once he regained his footing Naruto voiced his displeasures at his fellow hero's actions.

"What the hell Canary. What the fuck do you think you're doing pulling this crap on a mission?!"

"No! What the hell are you doing you arrogant asshole! Where do you think you get off with that goddamn attitude of yours? I'm supposedly your friend but yet….but yet, you treat me like I'm the enemy sometimes. And this isn't the first time. Green Arrow and I have noticed that you do this all the time. Anytime we try to help; anytime we try to get closer, you just completely shut us down. You treat us like…you treat us like children, like we couldn't possibly understand!" she finally finished shouting out the last word of her already loud tirade.

While Canary was getting her breath back Naruto began to walk towards his noticeably upset friend. At first Canary thought he was going to hit her, but instead he just walked straight up to her, put his hand behind her head and brought his forehead to rest on hers.

"I'm sorry Dinah, it's just difficult. You and Oliver come from an entirely different world than my own…."

"Well why can't you just let us help you?"

"C'mon Dinah, you're the smart one here, you know that sometimes it's a lot more complicated and difficult than that."

Before Canary could speak up again Naruto pulled away and spoke up instead.

"Come on Canary, we still have a mission to finish."

As he and his partner began to get going again a niggling voice in Naruto's mind spoke up

'_It always about the mission for you.'_

'_You use not be like this.'_

'_Shut up, Shut up, Shut up!' _Naruto responded, quietening the voices as he and Canary got going again.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxLineBreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Perched on a rooftop overlooking their target location, but making sure to stay out of sight, our two heroes examined the scene below.

"Looks like the Bat was right, something fishy is definitely happening down there." Stated Naruto in a hushed tone.

"How can you tell?" questioned Black Canary.

"The camera's on the warehouse are too new, too modern, too expensive and stick out like a sore thumb in comparison to the others. Also the guard doing the rounds maybe dressed for the part of ordinary security but the way he moves, the way he's aware of what's going on around him at all times screams highly trained." Naruto quickly summarized.

After confirming a plan of action the two heroes made their way towards the warehouse, taking out any patrolling guards on the way. When they were within a hundred metres of the building Naruto gave the signal for Black Canary to move forward. Sprinting ahead and ignoring the cameras, as Red Arrow had already taken them out with trick arrows, Dinah stopped at the side of the building and waited for the signal.

The signal as it turned out was the doors of the warehouse being blown open courtesy of some explosive arrows from Naruto. These were quickly followed by smoke arrows. That was Canary's que as she ran round to the newly opened entrance and let loose an ear-splitting Canary Cry. With their opponents now deafened on top of being blinded, Canary and Red Arrow stormed the warehouse taking out their struggling enemies who were still trying to regain their bearings after the lightning-quick opening barrage.

While the stragglers were taken out quickly and with brutal efficiency, others put up a better fight as Naruto showed the full range of his agility, timing, and power whilst Black Canary showed just why she was considered one of the best practitioners of hand-to-hand combat in the Justice League, second only to Batman.

As Naruto was finishing off yet another grunt he noted something approaching him out of the corner of his eye and was forced to take quick evasive action lest he be lacerated by the shuriken that were now embedded in the wall behind him.

"Tsk, Tsk Red. You weren't supposed to dodge those."

Naruto could only internally groan at the sound of that voice "It's good to see you too Cheshire."

"Hah, you lie about as well as you fight." Remarked the now identified Cheshire.

"Well that doesn't seem to stop me from routinely kicking your ass." Naruto shot back.

Jade Nguyen, known more commonly as Cheshire is the daughter of the super villain Sportsmaster and a highly skilled assassin in in her own right with ties to the League of Shadows. Naruto and she have come to blows more than once since his arrival in this world, with it usually resulting in her making use of a distraction to escape. Why Naruto was less than happy to see his old sparring-buddy, besides the fact that she was one tough bitch, was Cheshire's habit of either attempting to mock Naruto or flirt with him every time their paths crossed.

"Dream on big boy, the only thing you do to my ass is stare at it every chance you get."

'_And there it is'_ Naruto thought. _'At least this pretty much confirms the League's involvement in whatever was happening here. Must be something pretty important too if they sent Jade here to keep an eye on it.'_

As these thoughts were going through his head Naruto quickly had to bring his bow up to parry a strike from one of Cheshire blades. Using his superior strength Naruto tried to knock the woman off balance but Cheshire was quick to retreat to a safe distance.

Dinah finishing off the last of her opponents quickly got behind Cheshire, making the assassin stop in her tracks and forcing her to keep moving her head on a swivel to keep an eye on both heroes.

"Two of you ganging up on little ol' me. Not very heroic of our two righteous heroes."

"Give it up Cheshire, there's no way you can take us both on so tell us exactly what the League were doing here in Star City." Demanded Black Canary.

"Oh Honey I have no intention of taking you both on." Replied Cheshire as she flung a smoke bomb to the ground.

When the smoke cleared the two heroes watched as Jade was hoisted by rope ladder onto a helicopter, via a hole in the roof.

"I'm sorry I can't stay around and chat, but you know how it is, we're all busy people after all."

Before the helicopter could escape with the female assassin, Naruto notched an arrow and fired at the escaping Cheshire. The arrow ended up narrowly missing her head, something not lost on the woman.

"Oh so close. Better look next time Red!" Shouted the clearly amused Cheshire as she escaped, with the helicopter flying off into the night sky.

Seeing Dinah was less than thrilled at letting the bad guy escape, Naruto walked over to her.

"Don't worry about it Canary." Said Naruto taking a mobile device out of a pocket on his costume. "She only thinks she got away."

Naruto then showed the device to Black Canary who could only smile as she noted that Naruto had managed to land a tracker on the chopper.

"You really are something else Naruto." She exclaimed

"Heh, don't praise me, it was Oliver who developed the new tracking arrow. Fires a tiny device from the cylinder on top the arrow head." Naruto explained.

"Anyway it looks like whatever was going on here was coming to an end. We caught them as they were packing up." Black Canary surmised.

Naruto nodded his head in agreement "Let's see if we can get anything out of one of the grunts, and after that report back to Batman. Mission complete."

**A/N:**** I hope you all enjoyed the newest chapter. As ever I can't promise anything in regards to the next chapter. So until next time, favourite, follow, and review. **


End file.
